A Very Vaati Christmas
by Nairia
Summary: My very first fanficton ever... enjoy :D  P.S. I guest said they love me for this... but I couldn't respond, so here it is...                     I LOVE YOU TOO GUEST


**A Very Vaati Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and all throughout the castle, Zelda was decorating the tree but then Link came down and headed for the door.  
>"Where are you going Link?" Zelda asks but Link gives her a stern look and says<br>"Vaati's back in town." But Zelda just replies "But its Christmas Eve, take a break."  
>Link frowns and barks "Do you think Vaati takes a break on Christmas Eve!"<p>

Meanwhile at the Palace of Winds…

"Great Christmas Party, Vaati!" Shadow Link says, for Vaati had no evil plans for the rest of the year. Link was running up the stairs, anxious to defeat Vaati and get back to Zelda. Link was about to barge in like a moron.  
>"Ha-ha… Crap." Link says as he busts through the doors. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Even Vaati, who was holding the bat shaped star. Through the silence Vaati says "I thought I told the moblins if they're not on the list, they're not getting in." Link, looking confused, says "Moblins? Oh, you mean the guys by the front who were too drunk to talk." But Vaati just screams "I told them only two shots, not twenty gallon!" Vaati continues "So what are you here for?" but Link just stares, to which, Vaati says "Don't tell me… you actually thought… I was up too something?" Link replies "Well…yeah, sort of." Vaati bursts out in laughter "This is hilarious! Hyrule's most high held hero can't even take a break on Christmas, not even a little one!" suddenly the crowd breaks out in laughter, Link, filled with humiliation, starts to cover his face. Not only did he break into a party where everyone hates him, but now they think he's a joke. Vaati then says "well, you're here now, and there's not much I want to do, so enjoy the party." Link, confused, asks "Wait, why?" but Vaati bursts out in more laughter before saying "Link, it's Christmas Eve, do you really believe I would care if you were here." Link tries to say "Well…" but Vaati cuts him off to say "See, so just enjoy!"<p>

Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle…

"Gee, it's been an hour and Link still isn't back." Zelda thinks to herself  
>"Maybe I should check on him, no wait, he could've already defeated Vaati and if I show up he'll think that I worry too much. Do I stay or should I go, stay, go, stay… go, go." Zelda, uncertain what to do, uses a teleportation spell to warp to Link.<p>

At the Palace of Winds…

Everyone was partying the night away, so it was too loud for anyone to hear or notice that Zelda had warped there. To Zelda's surprise everyone was partying, and, unfortunately for Link, Zelda spots him in the crowed and walks up to him.  
>"Oh hi Zel…" But Zelda cuts himoff and screams "I wait for hours and YOU GO TO A CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Link shrinks down in fear. It was never ever good to anger Zelda. The last guy that did that got a Sheikah kick to the face.<br>"No, no, we didn't invite him, he busted in here like a moron." Vaati says as he walks by, Zelda then replies "oh, um, I knew that."

XXXXXX

Out in the middle of the crowed, a very drunk Shadow Link throws a green tablecloth over his head and begins to do a Link impression.  
>"Look at me, I'm Link the Hero! I work too hard to take a break on Christmas! I smell like my horse. Blah, blah, blah, I'm the BIGGEST MORON IN ALL OF HYRULE!" The crowed breaks out in laughter, but the giggles die as Link walks behind Shadow Link, who was lifting up the tablecloth to speak<br>"Pretty good impression, eh?" But someone in the crowed points to Link, Shadow Link then looks up to see a sword above his head, and the one holding it was a very enraged Link. Frightened, Shadow Link begins running for his life and Link chasing after him screaming "GET BACK HERE!"

XXXXXX

Watching Link chase his Shadow around with a sword, Zelda tells Vaati "Wow, I thought you guys never took a break." But Vaati just replies "Well, unlike Ganondork, we get bored of plotting to take over Hyrule, and some, like me and Shadow Link, just give up and get on with our lives." To hearing his name Zelda asks "Wait, Ganon's back?" But Vaati just chucks and says "Nope, he's plotting his revenge while trapped in the Four Sword, and if it hasn't become apparent to you, I don't like being trapped in a sword, hence the reason I quit." Zelda, filled with one more question asks "So, what now." Vaati replies "Well, you're here now and I don't really care so just enjoy the party." And that's exactly what everyone did, except Link who was chasing Shadow Link, and Shadow Link who was being chased.  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS<p> 


End file.
